


Pern Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in the Pern universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pern Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Jelazakazone suggested writing 15-minute drabbles and put out prompts. This one was "dragon".
> 
> Sami has found a wild fire-lizard nest, but her interest is not in Impression.

_If wishes were dragons, then all Pern would fly_ , Sami reminded herself. Her thighs ached from the long walk, and the light on the water from the hot sun dazzled her eyes, but the fire-lizard nest she sought was now before her.

She had found it the week before, and told no one. It was not that she hoped to Impress all the fire-lizards herself; far from it. Sami's hope was to watch a wild hatching and learn more about the lizards' natural behavior, and later apply her new knowledge to the watch-whers she was responsible for in her Hold.


End file.
